


You Make it Hard to Love You

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	You Make it Hard to Love You

It’s not that I’m upset with you,  
It’s just that you make things hard.  
You make it hard to love you  
When I’ve spent 9 hours on my feet,  
Smiling at strangers and solving problems  
Without more than a moment’s break  
In between all their demands.  
You make it hard to love you  
When you do the job I’d planned to do  
Had the snow permitted me to drive faster.  
I just needed a minute to rest my feet,  
And maybe have my “breakfast,” or “lunch…”  
But I guess it was time for dinner. 

You defy my protestations,  
And I let you go outside;  
Shoveling while it snows,  
A moment passes and what was clear  
Is white again.  
I should have put my boots on  
And grabbed a shovel too,  
But I could hardly stand just then  
And I didn’t yet have the strength.

You make it hard to love you  
When you join me once it stops.  
I tried to chase you back inside  
But you just had to do “this little bit.”  
You said I didn’t need to do this alone  
Since I’d already worked today  
But because I love you, I must.  
Then you urged me to work faster,  
Since many hands make light work.  
You don’t understand that   
I’m not worried by hard work.  
I revel in the snowflakes  
In the swirling solitude.   
It gives me peace and mental rest,  
And keeps me from going quite insane.  
And when I didn’t come in soon enough,   
You rolled your eyes and asked me why.  
It’s because I love my sister also,   
And thought I’d dig her car out too.  
Why did you sigh and bid me hurry?  
Slow and steady wins the race.  
I had no place to be,   
Only moments of sleep to lose.  
But what is sleep compared to snow?  
Or stars twinkling in the sky?  
Let my heart for now be happy,  
Instead of asking why. 

You make it hard to love you.  
Let me show it in my own way.  
Don’t be surprised when I say those words;  
I love through action and quality time.  
Don’t belittle me when I bumble through  
Trying to explain these things to you.  
Consistency is a weakness,   
But I try to do my best.  
I’m sorry I’m not quite the way  
You wanted me to be.  
I guess that you’re gonna be   
Stuck with simple, human, me.  
I can say that I don’t care what  
You say or do or think,  
But your approval is so rare,  
And I know I’ll disappoint,  
So I’ll just love you from this distance  
Until I go away.  
Maybe then you’ll notice the little ways  
I tried to show I care.  
You may think that I’m angry and bitter,  
But I’m just afraid to care.

So please just let me love you  
With out putting up a fight.  
I’m young and strong and sturdy,  
Even after working all day long.  
I don’t want you to get hurt, or fall.  
I’d bounce back faster than you.  
Let me love you in this way,  
So I can keep on loving you.


End file.
